


Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild [PODFIC]

by TheOraclesCorner



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Changeling Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae!Jaskier, Flower Magic, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Jaskier, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, audio, changeling!jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOraclesCorner/pseuds/TheOraclesCorner
Summary: Jaskier always asks to stop whenever they reach meadows, to cut as many flowers as he can manage. He usually aims for white heather and feverfew, and Geralt usually ends up with some threaded through his hair. He assumes at first it’s just Jaskier’s restless fingers and part of his campaign to change Geralt’s image. It takes him nearly three years, and a fight with a higher vampire, to realise there's more to it than that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witness me, Old man, I am the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030731) by [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics). 



> ~~This is a reupload/repost of a previous post I have made.~~

  
  


**********Fic:[Witness Me, Old Man, I am The Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030731) by [KittsFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/)** ****

**Fandom:** The Witcher ****

**Ship(s):** Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** None (Correct me if I am wrong.)

 **MP3** : [8.09MB, 00:11:14]  
[[Download Link](https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/witcher-witness-me)]

 **Stream:  
**[Youtube](https://youtu.be/czojQj4HUVo) (W/text)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/nestadorin/witcher-witness-me)

Feel free to request any other fic for me to read!  
If I enjoy it I may narrate it as well.


End file.
